Send Me A Sign!
by PitFTW
Summary: For Pikana's Unusual Pairings Contest. It came from beneath the waves... How enchanting, how mysterious... and because of it, he became king. Too bad he doesn't know why he shouldn't piss off the angel...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It Came from Beneath the Sea

**Hello, hello, hello! I am PitFTW and I am writing this story for Pikana's unique pairings contest! As much as it kills me to not be able to write a full fledged ZeLinker, I willingly put everything I've got into this fic and I hope you all enjoy it! This story is based on the myth of Pasiphae and Minos. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I own everything! NOT!!!! Super Smash Brothers belongs to Nintendo!**

**And so Souldin, Pikana, Chidoriss, and all other readers out there, I invite you to sit back, relax, and… enjoy!**

"King?"

"How could you be king?"

"You're not fit to be king!"

"Go shed some weight, fat man!"

The newly crowned king frowned as the wave of insults continued. The insults were unending, feeling like a sharp knife in his heart with every scornful word. He was unfit to be king? He had _earned_ this position, inherited it by right of marriage! His father- in- law had given the throne to _him_! How could he not be king?

The citizens shouted no insults to the young woman beside him, the new queen. It was he who she had chosen to marry and marry she did. His heart burst with love every time her great baby blue eyes gazed upon him, scrutinizing his every feature. Her smile was beautiful, radiating a soft, soothing power that seemed to illuminate the world around her.

More beautiful than her smile was the maiden herself. Tall and stately, her long golden hair gently framed her heart shaped face, falling down her back in gentle ripples like a waterfall. Her slim arms were always encased in delicate white gloves, emphasizing her tiny porcelain fingers. Her baby blue eyes were soft and caring, always full of kindness and reassuring. It was a truly wondrous thing to behold when her pale cheeks would flush softest rosy pink, her beautiful blue eyes alight with laughter. She was a vision, a goddess blessed to earth and he knew that he was lucky to even have someone as phenomenal as her fall for one as low and pitiful as he.

For his part, he was quite opposite from her in appearance. Small and chubby he was, with a rather pudgy face taken up by a large round nose. Though he tried his best to make himself more appealing by trimming his voluminous moustache and wearing grand clothes, it did not hide the fact that he was a lowborn commoner who had gained power and wealth through marriage and marriage alone.

Many of the townsfolk accused him of using sorcery to win the young Princess Peach's heart. After all, how could someone as ugly as he even have a chance with the beautiful young woman? And yet, they hated him with a fiery passion. A passion so fierce that they would stop at nothing to prevent him from becoming king. This flame soon became a great wildfire, sparking rebellion in the hearts of the citizens of the Island of Toadstools.

It had begun in the night, soon rising to morning. The flames of rebellion ran deep within the island and it was not long until a strange orange glow in the distance signified the approach of the rebel alliance. It was Queen Peach who had seen this first and when she had gone to fetch her husband, a great battering ram was brought to the doors of the palace.

_Bang! Bang!_ He knew there was no time to lose. Quickly abandoning the throne upon which he sat, the new king began running towards the Royal Council Chambers, where he knew his father- in- law would be found. And indeed he was and it was not long until the new king found himself gazing into the intense piercing blue eyes of the former king, Link. Beside him stood Queen Zelda, the mother of the beautiful Queen Peach. She too was beautiful in every way imaginable and it was with the concerned blue eyes she had passed onto her daughter that she gazed upon the new king with.

"King Mario!" Link exclaimed, shock evident in his voice, "What brings you to the Royal Council Chamber at this hour of night?"

"Sire," King Mario answered, "The rebels-a are here! They are trying-a to use a battering ram-a to force themselves in right-a now! They cannot-a accept me as king-a and possibly never will! Please, is-a there any way for me to at least-a get Peachy to safety?"

Link's grave face paled at the news, his eyes widening. "There is, but that way was blocked years ago by a great rockslide within the castle. If you wish to escape with your lives, go out the back of the castle and make your way to the docks where a great galleon should be waiting. Take whatever you can and leave! I shall stay behind and hold them off."

At the very thought of leaving her beloved husband, tears sprang to the former queen's sapphire eyes. "No! Link, I can't leave you!"

Link gently took his wife's hand, squeezing it as if he never wanted to let go. Tears sparkled in his eyes as well as he trembled with nervous anticipation of the great battle that was to come. He loved her, yes, but as king he needed to stand by his kingdom no matter what the cost. Kissing the woman he loved for what he believed was the last time, he took up a great gilded sword and left the chamber, never looking back. Both Mario and Zelda simply stood there, Mario in disbelief and Zelda in misery, watching as the former king ran out to make his last stand. Suddenly, Zelda fell to her knees, her hands shaking with fear. Taking deep, shaky breaths, she lifted her eyes to Heaven, allowing her voice to carry.

"Pit, Lord of Light, who is your equal in mercy? Pit, Angel of Hope, who can match your love? Take pity on this old mortal woman! Send the people of the Island of Toadstools a sign! A sign proving my son by marriage's right to the throne!"

**

High up in the heavens above, atop a throne of gold, sat a young boy, an angel of light. His face was clear and innocent, with a set of pure blue eyes and a kindly, good natured mouth. A mop of chocolate brown hair topped his head, adorned with a crown of golden olive leaves. He was tall and well built, with muscular arms and strong, stately legs. He wore a pure white toga; white wings sprouted from his back. In his right hand he grasped a glorious golden bow, so sharp it could easily double as a mighty sword. Around his left wrist hung twin gold rings, these rings used to create the electric blue arrows for which he was famous for. He was worshipped by many across the lands, sometimes even revered as a god.

As wonderful as immortality was to this forever young angel, he could not help but feel utterly bored from time to time. There were many a day where he knew all the prayers he would receive that day were nothing more than mere complaints of mortals such as those who wished for their wives to stop yelling at them and the like. It was on days like these that he would simply sit back in his throne of gold and doze off, using the praters of the mortals as lullabies with which to help him sleep with.

"_Send the people of the Island of Toadstools a sign! A sign proving my son by marriage's right to the throne!"_

Those words sent a strange jolt through the angel, causing him to drop the bow he carried. He did not notice as it clattered to the floor, his mind already elsewhere. Ignoring his precious weapon, he dashed to a great cauldron in the center of the great throne room and leaned over it, staring deep into its watery depths.

Taking his finger, he dipped the very tip of it into the cauldron and began to stir it, creating little ripples in its once still surface. As the ripples came, the water began to cloud over, as if transforming from water to gas. More and more he stirred, murmuring strange, ancient words into the cauldron, almost singing them as he stirred.

"Show her to me," he whispered, "Show me the face of the mortal who has thus prayed to me!"

The cauldron obeyed. A great bubbling could be seen as the waters slowly began to take color, the ripples taking shape. It was not long before the ripples formed eyes, twin sapphire eyes as more ripples formed a nose and a mouth. Beautiful golden hair appeared, framing the woman's appealing heart shaped face and emphasizing her sweet blue eyes. Her every feature, from the gentle curve of her jaw line to her slim collar was exquisite and pristine. Her mouth, forever rosy it was, smiled up at the angel radiating her gentle kindness and beauty. Though her hair bore the tiniest streaks of grey and her eyes were just the tiniest bit old and tired, she still held the regal bearing of a queen.

Pit's eyes widened as he let out a gasp, his heart racing. "I-It can't be… Zelda…"

His large, strong hands trembled ever so slightly as he gazed at the face of the young woman he had loved. Even in her old age with her hair streaked with grey was she as beautiful as ever. A single tear rolled down the angel's cheek as he gazed at the young woman, memories of long lost love filling his mind. He remembered the one day he spent with her oh so well, the never ending love he felt for her.

She was playing on the shores of a lone beach when he had first seen her, rosy and innocent. Pit had felt a strange longing for the woman on the beach and it was in the form of a milk white stallion that he approached her. Though she was quite fearful of the beautiful horse, she bravely ventured forth to pet it and gently stroke its mane. The gentle petting soon turned into frolicking and even a ride around the beach. She had laughed all that time, a high musical laughter that made Pit's heart leap with joy. As the day wore on, the pang in Pit's heart became sharper and sharper. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, they would never be together. Immortals and mortals simply could not mix. It was with this sad pang in his heart that he continued to play with her, his love growing every second that passed.

At the end of the day she had mounted him and hugged his neck as she looked out towards the sea. With a sudden beat of his hooves, the stallion plunged into the sea and bore her away on his back, far away from the beach on which she was found.

She was fearful at first, but soon relaxed and allowed the mighty horse to take her across the sparkling blue sea. For three days they travelled across the sea, with no one but each other to keep them company. On the third day, Pit landed on a lone island, the Mushroom Island or the Island of Toadstools. It was a mighty island, a kingdom almost, and he knew here she would be safe. The gentle white sand crunched under her feet as she carefully landed, blinking slightly in the bright light that reflected off the many homes and the gleaming white castle. A boy could be seen riding on a black bay horse, dressed in the garb of a prince.

His eyes widened as he approached, the girl following close behind. Pit remembered how dumbstruck the prince looked as Zelda approached, his sharp blue eyes taking in her every lovely feature from her willowy figure to her beautiful blue eyes. Zelda herself was quite impressed with the tall and muscular stature of the prince. He had sharp, piercing blue eyes and rather unkempt dirty blonde hair. A mighty sword hung at his waist. Pit had watched with sad, tear filled eyes as the prince dismounted and welcomed the girl to the island. And, when neither of them was watching, he had plunged into the sea and disappeared, returning to his true form as soon as he was miles upon miles away from the island.

He flew up into the heavens and watched as she walked off into the mist with the prince, her hand entwined in his. He saw the prince smile and even blush a little as they walked away, more tears threatening to slide down his cheeks. Without another thought he had looked away and went back into his mighty throne room, wishing not for the first time how he wanted to be mortal.

Now, years later, here she was again. Still as beautiful and glorious as ever. He shifted his gaze from her face to the fearful expressions of a young blonde woman standing near her, her arms around the body of a small, plump man. The girl bore some resemblance to Zelda, signifying that she was perhaps her offspring. A muscle twitched slightly in Pit's jaw as he watched a huge rabble of people outside, all carrying torches and certain numbers of weapons. He saw the prince he had seen so long ago as well, sword in hand, fighting off some of the rabble rousers as he yelled for Zelda and the two others behind him to get back.

Pit's anger rose as a few of the men rushed towards the queen, spears out and ready. His anger came to them in the form of a great wind, blowing the attackers right out the window and off a cliff. As more attackers came, he did all he could to stop them. Thunder and lightning crackled as the night wore on. Lions and tigers burst through the windows and incurred his wrath on the rebels. And yet there were so many, too many to hold off. He knew that if he continued like this, many lives would be lost as a result. With a final wave of his arm, he called off the dangers he had brought and instead allowed a single beam of light to shine on the glistening sea.

Rebels and protectors alike stopped their fighting to look at this strange light. For a few moments, nothing happened. Suddenly, the sea began to bubble and froth, bringing forth a strange force that frothed and writhed, sending shivers down everyone's backs. Finally, a dark shape appeared near the very bottom of the sea, slowly rising to the top. First, a head broke the water, then shoulders and a body.

The mysterious being walked on the water itself to the shores of the island, its amber eyes scanning the area. Its body was long and blue, with spikes on its chest and palms. Its ears came out of its head slightly, giving him an air of mystery and darkness. Its hands radiated a purplish fire like substance, the strange fire seeming to follow it about as it walked. Its expression was stern and unfathomable all at once.

A gasp could be heard among the people as it approached, many of them falling to their knees. A golden light shone on this strange being as it came and knelt first before King Link and Queen Zelda before finally turning its deep amber eyes on Princess Peach and her husband, Mario. Peach's heart raced as she stared into those beautiful amber eyes, wishing nothing more than to just keep staring on and on. All too soon, the gaze was broken as the strange being faced the crowd, its eyes slowly scanning it.

"_I am Lucario,"_ it said, its mouth never moving, _"And I come with a message from Pit, Lord of Light."_ He then turned and knelt down before Mario, placing his great spiked hands on the ground. _"Here is your true king…"_

**Okay, I know there's nothing very unusual as far as the pairing(s) goes, but I wanna take it slowly, you know? After all, I have two more chapters to stick in that unusual pairing, right?**

**You know, it's been a LOOOOOOOOONG time since I've begged for a review… so to make up for it …**

**WARNING!!! Annoying begging ahead!!! Skip to the review button if necessary! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!**


	2. Don't Piss Off the Angel

You Know That There Are Several Reasons Why You Shouldn't Piss Off the Angel… Right?

**Hehe… yeah… sorry about the annoying begging last chapter… but hey, the good news is that I'm all review begged out for the year! Hooray!**

**Now… I present my beloved chapter two to you people out there! Yes, the title is long but I couldn't think of anything else and I'm also a bit high on sugar right now… SUGAR RUSH!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… not even the plot, which sucks…**

The golden circlet was heavy on his head. But it was a great weight he would have to bear, along with the weight of importance that his new role in life played. If he were to be killed, a war could break out over the throne. A single whisper in his ear could change the fate of the entire nation. He was in danger at all cost, yet he knew he could not hide. He was king and as king, he would have to set the course for a golden reign. When Peach finally gave birth to a child, he would abdicate and his child would rule. But for the time being, he was the pawn, the important piece that decided which course fate shall travel on.

A smile curled up on his lips as he gazed at his beautiful queen. Peach sighed in happiness as she listened as the harpist gently plucked the strings of his instrument, creating a glorious melody for her to listen to. Once or twice she would cast a glance over to where the creature, Lucario, stood. His great amber eyes scanned the room every now and then, taking in the beautiful tapestries and the many servants that would venture into the room to serve the two sovereigns.

Peach wondered how the strange being could remain so calm in their presence. Many servants and even the commoners often averted their eyes and often shook in front of their monarchs, as if just looking up would cost them their heads. Peach knew from experience that it would take them a while getting used to them and understood that she had a few long years ahead of her. But this creature, this strange creature, stood straight and tall in their presence, never flinching and when it spoke, it spoke with ease.

"Lucario," she called in her bell- like little voice, "Come here, please."

Lucario blinked once, as if snapping out of a trance, before walking over, his head bowed respectfully. _"Queen Peach. How may I be of assistance?"  
_At the sound of his quiet, soothing voice, something deep within the princess plucked gently and sang like the strings of a harp. She was unsure of what exactly made this strange sensation bubbled up inside her, but she knew that she must venture on if she wished to continue hearing his entrancing voice. She cleared her throat, feeling slight warmth rising up in her cheeks as she once again stared right into his amber eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes…

"I was just curious," she said, her voice fluttery and nervous, "I was just curious as to how you can remain so calm and such in our presence. After all, it is not every day you are able to stand near the king and queen of a great kingdom!"

If Lucario noticed the flutter of her voice or the slight pink tinge of her cheeks, he did not show it. _"Ah… so you wish to know the great power of wisdom then?"_

Peach nodded, regally folding her gloved encased hands in her lap. "Yes please. I'm fascinated by how you seem to be so calm and yet so fierce all at once. What is that strange substance radiating from your hands? How is it that you can control it while no one else can? How long have you lived and how much longer do you have? What have you seen done in our world as you looked down from above or below the sea?"

A small smile appeared on Lucario's lips as he was bombarded with this rain of questions. Indeed, he liked nothing more than to search for knowledge and share what he learned with those he trusted. It was not every day one would happen across a woman like Queen Peach, beautiful and innocent, yet curious and wise all at once. She bore wisdom beyond her years, just like her mother, and it was this wisdom that truly inflamed the spark of curiosity for this strange young girl in Lucario. In fact, it was not long ago that Lucario had witnessed himself what a remarkable creature Queen Peach was.

It was two nights after he had risen from the sea in the spray of foam. He was meditating on the balcony of his room when he sensed a change in the aura around him. By sensing this aura, he was able to tell that it was the soon to be crowned Queen Peach, walking out the palace doors and into the gardens. For a few moments he watched in slight fascination as the young princess walked about in the garden, tending to each and every flower there was. As she walked by the flowers she would murmur the names of the blooms under her breath and even then she also knew the _exact_ amount of water and plant food they would need for the best results in growing. She did this with every single one of the thousands of specimens in the garden, never getting the names mixed up.

Lucario had been intrigued by this event, his interest only growing with the passing day as he watched the young princess being crowned queen. She had given a speech to the people, one she said herself she had been preparing to write ever since she was only eight years of age. It was a beautiful thing, flowing like poetry in some places and shedding tears from all who heard it in others. She shared the love she felt for her country and her people, how they were like her own sons and daughters. She expressed her wish of how she wanted to forget all social classes and merely merge together as one unified nation. She gave not a single word about the riot that was raised on the day of her announcing her engagement to Mario and for that many of the citizens were grateful. She may have prepared it at age eight, but at that moment, it was as if it were written by a woman of twenty, no thirty.

It was when her rain of questions finally stopped that Lucario was snapped out of his trance. Peach was looking at him expectantly, her smile dazzling enough to rival the sun. Her baby blue eyes were bright and eager, bursting with the want for more knowledge. How he admired her enthusiasm!

"_Very well, Your Highness," _he said, bending forward in a slight bow, _"Meet me in the gardens at noontime every day for the next week. I shall teach you all I know and you shall teach me of the ways of the humans."_

Peach's smiled only widened as she heard these words. "Then I gladly count the hours until our time in the garden has come!"

With a slight nod, Lucario bent down and respectfully kissed her royal hand. As she withdrew it, she left a single ring from her slender finger in his paw. It was a gift, a reward, for fulfilling the wishes of the queen. He gazed in wonder at the sky blue stone set in this ring before slipping it on his smallest finger. As Lucario was going back to his position next to the queen, the great oak doors burst open and a figure rushed in.

At once the guards reached for their weapons, pointing the cruel sharp blades at the incoming figure. The boy was dressed in the garments of a page, or a squire perhaps. He skidded to a stop immediately as soon as he saw the naked weapons glinting menacingly in the bright sunlight, a bead of sweat falling down his face. After a few moments of gathering his thoughts together, Mario was finally able to recognize the interrupter.

"Head-a Page Lucas-a," he said, fixing his wide blue eyes on the trembling blonde boy, "Is-a there something you need-a?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Lucas stuttered, sweat pouring down his forehead, "E- Ex King Link would like to see you, sir…"

Mario nodded, a good natured smile spreading over his features. "Very well, please send-a him in."

Lucas trembled a bit more before opening his mouth. "S-Sir, he would like to talk to you privately…"

Mario nodded, twirling his moustache with a finger. "Very well-a then. Please-a escort-a me to him."

With that, the plucky king hopped off his throne and proudly walked after the head page to the Royal Council Chamber.

**

"You asked-a to see me, sire?" Mario asked, entering the room and closing the great oak door behind him.

The former king was kneeling in front of a marble altar, staring intently into its bright orange flame. The flame was a sacred blaze, never going out for it carried the blessings of Pit. It was said that if anyone who was pure of heart gazed long enough into this sacred flare, they would gain the ability to communicate directly with the Angel of Light. The former king was doing this now; face pale, jaw line stretched tight. His large, course hands were pressed together in prayer as his lips moved ever so slightly, forming the words to a plea only he could hear.

Mario waited patiently for his time, standing upright with his hands behind his back. He watched with interest as the flame on the altar seemed to change shape with the former king's every word. Sometimes it would flare up brightly, threatening to burn down the room. Other times it would flicker, seeming to die down as its color darkened from bright orange to palest blue. Once it glowed a deep crimson red, as if the angel were angry. Mario watched as a single bead of sweat slid down his father in law's face, landing on his forest green tunic. After what seemed like forever, Link finally concluded his prayer and bowed low to the flames.

"Pit, Lord of Mercy, I thank you in the name of the entire Island of Toadstools," he intoned, "You shall be honoured with nothing less than a great feast and a ball held in your name."

The flame on the altar flickered red once more before settling back to its usual color of light orange with mixes of blue. Link then turned to face his son in law, the strange flames casting a strange shadow on his sharp facial features. In the light of the sacred fire he seemed older than he truly was, older and fiercer. A tiny shiver ran down the new king's back as he saw this frightening image in front of him. He diverted his eyes to the ground just as Link began to speak.

"King Mario," he said quietly, his voice soft and gruff, "You are aware, are you not, of why I have called you here today?"

Mario shook his head in response. "No, sire. The page-a refused-a to tell me what's-a going on-a."

"Of course," Link mumbled to himself, "You can never trust those people… always trying to be cryptic and mysterious…"

There was an awkward silence in the room as Link's murmuring continued. After a few minutes, he remembered that his son in law happened to be in the room with him and immediately turned his attention back on him.

"Well then, I mind as well tell you myself," he told him, gesturing to a nearby armchair, "Go ahead and have a seat. We have a long discussion ahead of us…"

Mario sat down in the great oak chair Link indicated and leaned forward, eager for more information. Irritation flashed beneath his great blue eyes as he watched link calmly stroll over to a large cabinet in the back of the room near the altar. From this cabinet he produced a large bottle of expensive wine and after uncorking it, poured it into two crystal goblets and handed one to Mario. The wine itself was a deep, beautiful crimson, sparkling like a ruby in the dim firelight. Once Mario had the glass securely in his large pudgy hand, Link raised his in a toast.

"To the prosperity of the kingdom," he said, touching his glass to the new king's.

Mario nodded his appreciation and raised his own glass higher. "To the beauty of former Queen Zelda and the flower of-a my life, Queen-a Peachy! May they be forever lovely as-a can be and forever kind-a! May the kingdom-a be forever blessed with-a wonderful creatures such-a as Lucario!"

He then raised his goblet to his lips to take a sip, but a sudden _clink!_ stopped him. He lowered his glass in confusion as the man sitting across from him gently set his full glass down and fixed his piercing blue eyes on his. Gone was the golden spark of happiness that was in his eyes at the mention of his wife and daughter. It was now replaced by a sudden bright flare, almost as bright as the flame which sat upon the altar. His smile was gone now, replaced by a serious frown.

"I am afraid that the kingdom can no longer hold the creature we call Lucario," he said quietly.

For a single moment, fear surfaced from deep within Mario's confusion. "And-a why is that-a…?"

Link's jaw tightened as he spoke. "It is tradition that after three days of being with a messenger sent from the heavens above, it must be sent back…"

"Sent-a back?" Mario repeated, "How shall-a we do that-a? Pit is-a up there and we are down-a here."

"I am well aware of that," Link replied, "Which is why the only way to get Lucario back up there is to… to sacrifice it…"

"Sacrifice it?!?" Mario said with shock and disgust evident in his voice, "Sacrifice a creature so intriguing-a as he? What-a kind of disgusting practice is-a this?!?"

"The smoke shall rise to the heavens, carrying Lucario's spirit with it," Link explained calmly, "Once Pit receives it, he'll know that we appreciate his efforts to help us."

"But-a surely he'll accept-a another sacrifice-a!" Mario protested, "A fine-a bull or goat-a perhaps?"

Link answered with an emphatic shake of his head. "It doesn't work that way. The messenger Pit has sent us is unique, the only one of his kind. Pit requires that you must sacrifice such a wonderful beast to him so that he may know just _how much_ we appreciate him! A feast or a ball in his name won't matter to him because he can't even attend it! A common ram or bull won't matter either because he gets a million of those kinds of sacrifices every night! When dealing with royalty, he requires only the most wonderful things you can find in this world! Kings and queens before you have sacrificed everything from the Ram of the Golden Fleece to the Diamond Dove. Pit uses these creatures as messengers and the only way to bring them back up there to him is to sacrifice them since no mortal is allowed to set foot in Skyworld unless granted special permission by him!"

"But-a I cannot sacrifice him-a!" Mario argued, his face turning beet red, "My queen-a, your _daughter_, has-a a special pact with-a the creature! He has-a promised-a her that he will teach-a her great-a things! She will become-a even wiser than she already is and-a will that-a be not good for the kingdom-a?"

"It is not wise to try to learn divine knowledge!" Link snapped, "Many have gone mad simply by _knowing_ some of that stuff and even more have lost their lives because of it! I do not want to put my daughter at risk because of it!"

"But-a Lucario offered to teach-a her himself-a!" Mario retorted, "Surely he means-a no harm-a!"

"The divine beings are neither good nor evil," Link said angrily, his blue eyes transforming into twin flames, "They simply exist to help those who are in desperate need. If one wishes to know what they know, they will simply teach all they know to that being, unfiltered and regardless of how much wickedness resides in their heart! If my daughter should try even learning a tiny bit of what Lucario will teach her, it can easily cost her own soul! She will reside forever in the fields of Tartarus while that creature runs free!"

Mario jumped from his chair, sending it cluttering to the floor with a great clash. "I shall-a not deny my sweet-a rose her happiness! She finds-a great happiness in learning-a and learning-a I shall give-a to her! As king of this-a kingdom, I refuse-a to sacrifice the beast-a known as-a Lucario and-a there is nothing you can-a do to change-a my mind!"

The former king's eyes were blazing blue ice right now, seeming to pierce Mario's heart right to his very soul. It was many a time Mario had seen these eyes blaze before, whether it be when the king was sitting on his throne judging a murderer or while on the field of battle. Those eyes were unnerving, as if Link was gazing right through you and into your soul. They haunted the dreams of all who saw them, often not going away until the sin the person committed was undone. Mario had seen these eyes many times and they always sent great shivers down his spine. But nothing could prepare him for the moment when he confronted these eyes gazing directly at him for the very first time in his life.

Every muscle in his body froze at the sight of these blue eyes, full of wisdom and fierceness all at once. His greatest fears were reawakened because of these eyes and he felt as if he were drowning in the coldest lake in the universe. But still he kept his head held high and his posture as dignified as can be.

"Very well," Link said coldly, his every word like a cold steel blade in Mario's heart, "Just remember that once thy angel's wrath descends, thou shall regret speaking to me like that."

The old tongue was confusing in the mind of the new king, but he took care not to allow his confusion to show in his face. "Very well-a… I too wash-a my hands of this-a matter…"

With every shred of dignity within him, Mario walked out of the room and away from his father in law. Link watched his son in law leave his presence, a surge of pity coming to him as he watched his retreating back. But as he reached out to call back the new king, he stopped himself and withdrew his arm. If King Mario wished to go against religious tradition, so be it. Without another thought, he exited the room and walked in the direction of Zelda's bedchambers.

**

"What?!?" Pit fumed, slamming his fist down on the rim of the cauldron, "How dare he!"

He had just finished witnessing the scene between King Mario and the Former King Link. With every word that Mario said, his anger rose more and more until he was actually tempted to storm right over to the piece of string that represented Mario's life and slice it right then and there. Once the string was cut, he knew that the ignorant mortal would drop dead then and there and King Link would surely take it as a sign of his wrath.

He watched as the two royals stormed away from each other, one in the direction of his wife's bed chamber and the other in the direction of the throne room. He saw with his own two eyes how they passed countless numbers of windows, all of them facing the lawns outside. The lawns were horrible. Bodies, countless numbers of bodies, could be seen outside. The blood from these corpses painted the ground a startling crimson red.

He knew it was because of him so many lives were lost. It was because of the wrath he had unleashed upon the citizens of the Island of Toadstools that had cost them so many lives. And what for? To show them who the true king was, of course.

He watched as the many citizens of the Island of Toadstools walked about the bodies, searching for their loved ones. He saw smoke far off in the distance, as if a great bonfire had been lit. The horrible stench of burning flesh, though faint at first, curled up to his nose, causing him to reel in fear and disgust. He hated human sacrifice. It was cruel and inhumane. But he knew that they were doing this because he had taken so many lives. They wished to appease him and chose to do so through the most disgusting religious practice possible.

Pit gripped his bow and clenched his teeth, tears stinging his eyes. He watched in horror of himself as a great family of ten wept over the body of a single man. Out of all nine children in the family, only one looked old enough to be able to help take care of the others. A lump formed in Pit's throat as he saw this. He had ripped apart families all for the benefit of an ungrateful king.

"No mortal dares defy me without going unpunished," he whispered angrily, raising his bow and making an electric blue arrow appear on it.

His first intent was to let the arrow fly at the life string of Mario, ripping it in half right then and there. But death was not a suitable punishment for a crime that was not so inhumane. He instead diverted his attention to the man's queen, the beautiful Queen Peach. Her every feature reminded Pit so much of her mother's that for a moment he longed to become the milk white stallion again if only to be with her for one day. But he pushed those thoughts from his mind and took aim, allowing his arrow to glow a bright hot pink. After measuring the exact amount of trajectory it would take for the arrow to hit its target, he let if fly and smirked in satisfaction as a small gasp indicated that the arrow had found its mark.

**

It had happened so suddenly. Peach had been walking in the gardens, enjoying the beauty of nature when she felt a sudden fleeting sting on her left bosom. It was right where her heart was and for a single brief moment, she gasped in surprise, clutching her left breast. Her heart rate had increased ten fold, seeming to squeeze itself tight and expand with every beat. She could feel it against her ribs, as if it wanted to burst right out of her chest. She moaned in agony as this continued, the pain blinding her from all her surroundings.

Through her tears she saw servants passing by, watching in horror as their mistress collapsed to the ground, still clutching her bosom. Many of them came running at her immediately, hands outstretched to help her. As a few reached her, she waved them away, still writhing in pain. Her vision began to blur as her torture continued, her breath shortening into tiny pained pants.

"Mistress Peach!" one of them cried out, reaching out for her again.

Peach looked up and recognized this servant to be Marth, who dreamed of becoming a great knight. He was the most loyal out of all of her servants, ready to fight against the rebels when they tried to storm the castle. Even then it was he who took care of Lucario and helped out the wounded after the great siege. Peach gave him a small smile, which immediately melted to a frown as another spasm of pain seized her.

"Shall I fetch King Mario?" he asked in alarm, grabbing her and holding her steady.

Normally, the mere mention of her husbands name would cause a great warmth to rise up in the princess's cheeks, making her skin glow like a candle on a dark night. She would always smile at the mention of his name, remembering how wonderful his smile was, how kindly his hands. But she felt none of this now. In fact, she felt nothing except exceptional boredom at the mention of his name. It was not Mario, but another face that now occupied her mind. In fact, the mere image of that face lessened the pain so much. She smiled as she remembered his soft blue fur, his beautiful amber eyes…

"Lucario," she croaked, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks, "Get me Lucario…"

Her vision was darkening now, black dots appearing in front of her eyes. She heard the running bare feet of the other servants as they ran to fetch the strange creature that head emerged out of the sea. More footsteps were heard not long after, but these were calmer, more dignified.

She began to descend into the warm embrace of darkness. She found herself gazing into beautiful deep amber, the beautiful color feeding her dreams and weaving its way into her dreams. The last thing she heard was his soft, soothing voice in her ear.

"_Do not worry, my queen. I am here. Do not be afraid…"_

**I just realized something… the myth I chose to loosely base this on is probably the sickest, twisted, most disgusting myth in all of Greek mythology…**

**AWESOMENESS!!!!!**

**See y'all next chapter, ya hear? :D **


	3. Lust

Lust

**Last chapter time! Yayz! And to show how much I wove you guys, I'm going to type out the awesomest disclaimer in the history of disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: Pika pikachu pi pika pikchu! Pika pickachu chu pika pika pi pikachu!**

"Oh Peachy…" he whispered, "My poor Peachy…"

"_She will be fine, your majesty,"_ Lucario assured him, gently wiping the young queen's forehead with a damp cloth, _"I shall see to it that she recovers quickly."_

Mario sat down on the wooden chair that was brought for him and sighed. It had been a horrible experience for him when he saw his beautiful wife being carried to the castle in the arms of the blue creature, Lucario. Her cheeks had been flushed bright red, the color of roses in the sunlight. She was unconscious, but even then she still looked as beautiful as a setting sun. Every strand of her beautiful golden hair seemed to catch the sunlight as she was being carried in, her skin glowing pure white. Though she was lovelier than she had ever been, Mario had wasted no time in bringing her to the infirmary, fear slowly eating away at his heart.

He watched as Lucario went through the herb cabinet, regarding each and every medicine one by one. Most of the time, he would shake his head and turn away, but there was the rare occasion when he would take a jar of herbs off the shelf and sniff it. Once he had exactly three types of herbs, he began mixing them, crushing two of them in a mortar while ripping the third to shreds. Once the salve was made, he brought it over to Queen Peach and carefully smoothed it on her forehead, trying his best not to harm her with the spike in the middle of his palm.

Mario's interest turned into pure bliss as his wife began to stir, causing him to leap right off his seat and run to her, his arms outstretched. Peach's large, baby blue eyes slowly opened and the very first thing she saw was a pair of beautiful amber eyes staring back at her. With a gasp of surprise, she felt a light blush appear on her cheeks as her heart began to race and she fell back against the pillows. A pair of arms encircled her, arms that should've swept her up in her love for her king. But these arms felt cold and faraway as the soft blue fur of Lucario left her face. Neither Mario nor Lucario noticed how her lips turned down in a frown when the blue creature no longer touched her cheeks, sweeping her up in a warm glow of happiness.

"Make way, please! I wish to see my daughter!"

"B-But, my lord! The King has ordered us to not let anyone in!"

"Do I look like just anyone? Step aside!"

"I'm sorry, my lord! We have orders, you see, and King Mario himself said specifically…"

"Please, sweet guards. As your former queen, I implore you to grant my husband and me passage into the infirmary so we may make sure our daughter is feeling fine."

"But my lady…"

"Do you dare disrespect an order from the queen whom you have loved to dearly? Whom you have served so loyally?"

"You don't understand, my lord! You see…"

With a small sigh of exasperation, Lucario walked over to the great oak doors of the infirmary and opened them just a bit. Peach's parents were on the other end, arguing with two rather incompetent guards. Zelda's face was lined with worry, her very form trembling in concern for her daughter. Link's face was white with anger, his sharp features even more accented in his anxiety. His left hand was tightly gripping the sword tat hang at his side, as if he was ready to draw it and attack at any moment. All four people turned their attention to Lucario when he opened the door. The guards shouted in surprise as fear for the creature overcame them, their weapons pointed directly at him. Link seemed to look upon him with respect mixed in with a strange expression that was completely unreadable to all. Zelda bore the expression of a loving and caring mother, her sapphire eyes traveling over the creature, as if making sure he was not hurt.

"_Your arguing is hindering the queen's recovery,"_ Lucario stated rather bluntly, _"Guards, kindly see to it that the former king and queen are allowed into this room. The young queen is their daughter, after all."_

For a brief moment, the two guards stood trembling in fear. Their armor clattered and clanked against each other as they shivered, creating a rather loud noise that would have woken up the dead. Finally, both regained their senses and stepped aside, allowing the parents through. Though both Link and Zelda stepped through the door with regal bearings, the two immediately ran to their daughter once the doors clanged shut.

"Peach!" Zelda cried, picking up her skirts and dashing to the bed, "Peach, my dear, are you alright?"

"Mother…" she answered distractedly, still staring as the blue creature washed his paws of herbs, "Mother… you're here…"

Link too ran to his daughter, but regarded Mario coldly as he approached the newly crowned king. The feeling was mutual between them, as neither of them had forgotten the argument that had occurred earlier that day. As Link neared him, Mario looked away, too angry to even look upon his father in law. Link's eyes flashed an icy blue at him for a brief moment before his gaze grew warm as he regarded his daughter.

Zelda slim arms joined Mario's as she wrapped Peach in a tight motherly embrace, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, my daughter! My poor, poor daughter! Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, mother, just fine…"

Peach wondered why she couldn't take her eyes off of Lucario. There was just something about him that made her heart soar to different worlds, sweeping her up in a warm golden glow. He was a creature of mystery and power, the two things the young girl had craved for most since the age of 13. His every word was spoken with eloquence and intelligence, his every movement flowing and majestic, as if he was dancing. He was a handsome creature, more handsome than any man Peach had ever seen. She wondered why she had not realized this before.

Her very body tingled as he drew near, his amber eyes concerned and intelligent. She could feel the aura radiating off of him, warming her like a fire on a cold winter night. She felt the blush rise even more in her cheeks, her soft pink lips pouting slightly, as if begging for a kiss. She knew she wanted to kiss him, to feel the velvet fur of his lips upon hers. Mario and her parents were so far away now, worlds upon worlds away.

"Are you feeling alright?" her father asked concernedly, snapping her from her thoughts, "You are quite flushed…"

"Father, I'm fine," she said, unable to tear her eyes away from where the blue creature stood.

Her mother's gloved hand found its way to her forehead, her touch lighter than air. "You are quite warm…"

"Mother, Father… I'm fine," the young queen insisted, "In fact, I'm so fine, I believe I would like to start my lessons with Lucario early."

Mario gave a start of surprise as did Link and Zelda. Both he and the former queen released their embrace upon Peach at the announcement she made. Link caught his wife just in time while Mario fell right on the floor. After picking himself up, he shook his head, much to his wife's anger. This was a new feeling to her as she had never been angry before and this was enough for her to tear her gaze away from the blue creature just long enough to whirl on her husband.

"What do you mean I cannot?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing in fury.

"You are still-a too weak, Peachy," Mario told her gently, "Perhaps-a another day or two of rest-a will…"

"No! I am absolutely fine!" the Queen insisted, "I intend to learn and learn well! I am not weak, not at all!"

"But you've always been such a delicate thing, my dear," her mother said, placing a gentle hand on her forehead to soothe her.

Peach wrenched her mother's hand off of her as she got out of the bed. A wave of dizziness washed over her as soon as her feet touched the floor. But once she focused on Lucario, the dizziness disappeared. Instead, it was replaced by the warm glow of happiness she had felt many times when she was with Mario. But that warm glow was gone from him now and it was Lucario who bore the torch that set her heart alight.

"See here! I stand on two feet!" she said, "I am indeed strong enough to learn from him!"

Before Zelda could argue with her some more, she felt a heavy hand upon her shoulder. She looked up at the owner of the hand, wondering why he did this. A secret exchange seemed to pass between them as the former queen then folded her hands in her lap and gave nothing more than a sad sigh. Wise beyond her years, Zelda was quite reluctant to let this be, but she knew it was at times like this that she had to allow fate to decide her daughter's path. Mario, on the other hand, had not given up just yet.

"Peachy, you're still-a too weak," he said, gesturing to her paler than usual features and the slight sway of her step, "Please, my love, you must-a rest and recover…"

"I am recovered just fine, Mario!" she retorted, "Just fine! I'm not a child anymore, you know!"

Mario opened his mouth to answer, but closed it as Lucario stepped forward, placing himself in the middle of the group. _"Cease your bickering. I shall take the Queen and teach her all I know while at the same time looking after her safety and well being."_

Peach felt a smile turn up on her face as the blue creature stepped in her defense. _Her_ defense. Not Mario's, but _hers._ This revelation sent a spark of happiness through her body, wiping away all the nausea she felt as she stood and bringing new color to her cheeks. The air suddenly smelled sweeter as Lucario spoke, the sun taking on a more beautiful golden glow.

Ignoring Mario's look of uncertainty, Peach turned and appealed to her parents who had seemed to have given up on arguing long ago. "Please, Mother? Please, Father?"

Her heart sank as Link looked away, unable to meet her eyes. Her father, famous for his great courage on the battlefield, was too afraid to look into the eyes of his own daughter. This would have been amusing had the situation not have been so serious. Her mother, however, looked straight into her eyes and she could very clearly see the vast stores of wisdom she held, the wisdom Peach had long sought to gain and more.

"We shall leave it to fate to decide your path," the former queen said slowly, "Follow the path of fate and you shall never be lost.

With a cry of joy, Peach threw her arms around Lucario, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Though she wondered why she had hugged Lucario and not anyone else, she could not help but simply melt into his embrace as he awkwardly hugged her back. His smooth fur was like water against her skin, soothing her and making her heart soar. She found herself lost as she gazed into his amber eyes, deep and mysterious, yet full of intelligence and understanding. She was happy, happier even than when she had wed Mario. The memory of the happy occasion seemed so far away now that Lucario was here. Her soft lips couldn't even remember ever kissing the plump man she had married, wondering why they would ever kiss a man such as him. But it didn't matter. Lucario was here and that was enough.

**

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Pit moaned, slamming his head against the wall.

"Well that's a nice way to put things," a voice behind him remarked.

Pit turned at the sound of this new voice, his vision still dazed from his head banging. When he did not see anyone standing behind him, he wondered if he had gone mad. He _had_ been banging his head pretty hard. He made a mental note to simply whip himself in the future.

"Hey _Idiot!_," the voice said, laughing, "I'm down here!"

Pit gave a start of surprise and looked down. At his feet stood a small mouse- like creature, no taller than his knee. His fur was yellow, the color of lightning and his tail was shaped like a lightning bolt as well. His pointed ears twitched occasionally, as if he were listening to the prayers of mortals down below. The twin red circles on his cheeks smiled up at him, his little black eyes twinkling playfully.

"Oh… it's you," Pit said, trying to regain his senses, "I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

The mouse scratched an itch that had appeared on one of his ears. "I didn't 'sneak'. I merely walked up to you to say hi. But yes, it's me! Pikachu, Lord of the Storms, at your service! Or are you at mine? What time is it? Can I go take a nice long vacation in Hawaii now? Is there any ketchup left up here?"

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked, "Shouldn't you be… sinking some boats off the Coast of Whatever or something like that?"

The little mouse shrugged. "Yeah, I would, but that little temper tantrum of yours basically woke up the entire Sky Palace and broke my concentration. Heck, you even woke up Jigglypuff and she's Goddess of Sleep and Dreams! What was it all about anyways?"

"I was an idiot," Pit groaned, "A fool and an idiot!"

He turned to walk to his throne, Pikachu at his heels. Once he was comfortably seated, the little electric mouse hopped onto one of his armrests and made himself comfortable there.

"We've established that," he said lightly, "So what else did you do that made you throw a temper tantrum big enough to go right down to the pits of Tarturus?"

"Mortals…" Pit mumbled, "They are so incompetent…"

"That's not what I heard when you were obsessed with that one mortal girl," Pikachu teased, "What's her name… Zucchini?

"Zelda," Pit corrected, anger rising in his voice, "Her name was Zelda and she was truly rare jewel among mortals."

Pikachu shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, but what do the incompetence of most mortals have anything to do with your tan rum?"

"It was because of the incompetence of one mortal that I dragged Zelda and her family into this," the angel admitted, "I was just so angry that I…"

Pikachu nodded in understanding, gently patting Pit's shoulder. "Don't feel so bad… I mean, just look at what I do when I'm angry… I sink entire fleets of ships…"

"What can I do?" Pit sobbed, his head in his hands, "What can I do…?"

"You must watch over them," Pikachu advised, "Watch over them and do anything you can to set things right."

With a small nod, Pit stood up from his throne and walked over to the cauldron in the middle of the room, Pikachu following at his heels.

**

Peach walked with a newfound spring in her step as both she and Lucario walked to the palace gardens. The air grew sweeter and sweeter the longer she was with him, the sun shining brighter. She was happy, like a child just about to open their Yuletide presents. She relished every moment she spent with the blue creature, her heart bursting with bliss.

"_Come,"_ his soothing voice commanded, sending chills down her spine, _"Come here, my queen, and take a look at this orchid. What do you see?"_

"Erm…" Peach's mind went blank.

All she truly saw there was nothing more than a mere flower, a beautiful one, but a simple flower. She had never truly looked much deeper than the surface of what it was and it occurred to her that Lucario was searching for a deep answer. Wishing nothing more than to impress this creature with her wisdom, she summoned her voice and chose to her with care.

"I… I see a little life, a child about to be born," she said evenly, "I see a precious life that is to be preserved for all to love and care for."

Lucario nodded, satisfied with her answer. _"Indeed. I also see a gift from the gods, a sign that states how much they love us. I see a song, a poem, and a story just waiting to burst forth, to fill our lives with majesty and adventure. I see a beauty unmatched by all, yet so humble at the same time. There is much one must learn to be truly wise. The first step is to look deeper, much deeper than the mere surface."_

Peach nodded, allowing his beautiful voice to wrap around her. She hung onto his every word, holding them close to her heart. She loved how he spoke, with patience and power all at once. She wished to be more like him, to match him in wit and power. She wished all of this so that they might be right for one another, to be able to hold each other in a love filled embrace and never tire of the other.

She watched as Lucario reached up and gently stroked the orchid with his paw, her own skin tingling at the thought of his glorious blue fur touching her in such a loving way. His amber eyes seemed to stare beyond the orchid, into its very soul and she wished so desperately that he would gaze at her in that way, sweeping her up in a gentle pool of golden brown. Her heart leaped with joy when he turned and fixed those deep amber eyes upon her, her blush rising to breaking point.

"_Tell me, my queen,"_ he said, his words like poetry to her ears, _"Tell me what you know about the gods."_

"They are glorious people," she said immediately, "They rule our lives and control our fate. They have power beyond any mortal can bear and they are perfect beyond all reason. They live in happiness and bliss up in the Sky Palace and if one should even look upon their true divine form, they shall be burned to cinders in an instant. What's more, it is a great honor to become a god, but it is a rare thing for one must be the purest of the pure and one must have gone through at least ten lifetimes, all of them while being as pure as pure can be. Great folktales have been told of their majesty and it is the goal of all in life to be like them."

To her great disappointment, Lucario shook his head. Her heart sank at that gesture, as if he had just rejected her. Tears pricked her eyes, but she held them back, not wishing to seem weak in front of this mysterious creature. She leaned forward when he began to speak, desperately hanging onto every word that flowed forth from his beautiful mind.

"_I am sad to say that you are wrong, my queen," _he said, _"There are a great many things in the folklore of which you speak that are quite wrong. Though small glimmers of the truth shine from deep within the pool of lies you have been told, you are sadly very misinformed."_

"Then teach me," the young queen begged, placing a hand on his paw, "Teach me to be more like you…"

A shiver ran down her spine as her delicate hand touched his fur, soft as silk. She loved the feel of his fur between her fingers and had he not removed his arm, she would have stayed that way forever. Though sadness washed over her as he moved his arm away, Peach felt her happiness come back again when he gestured for her to sit on a lone stone bench and he sat down beside her. Peach scooted closer to him, so that their legs were almost touching. Had it not been for the pink dress she wore, she would have scooted even closer. Her excitement rose when he placed his gentle paws upon her hands, causing her head to spin.

"_To understand, I must send images to your mind,"_ he explained, _"And to do this, I must touch your hands with my paws. Is that fine with you, my queen?"_

"Yes, Lucario…" she breathed, "You may do whatever you like with me."

To her surprise, she realized that she had meant those words. The blue creature nodded and closed his eyes, allowing the blue fire like substance surrounding his paws to engulf the young queen's hands. In her mind's eye, she saw images upon images of the gods, but they were not as she expected them to be. She saw a little boy with white wings, a small yellow mouse, a tall blonde woman, a pink puffball, a small round knight with bat- like wings, a man with flaming red hair, and more. Then, Lucario's voice entered her mind and he began to narrate these sequences.

"_This is Samus,"_ he said, as the images stopped on a tall blonde woman with a full chest wearing a tight blue bodysuit, _"Goddess of War."_

"I was taught that she was an ugly woman with a great many scars on her face and a fierce expression," Peach said, her eyes widening at the beauty of this woman.

"_As you can clearly see, she is the exact opposite,"_ Lucario told her, _"And though she is Goddess of War, she is kind and warm hearted. In truth she abhors unnecessary bloodshed, but if there is war she shall be there to watch over it and make sure nothing gets out of hand. She fights for neither side of the war and merely watches and waits. And thus we move on to Roy, God of Fire."_

The image shifted to that of a young man with flaming red hair. He was dressed in battle armor that no mortal blacksmith could ever forge. He was practicing on a dummy with a beautiful sword, finely balanced for a swordsman of his caliber. Had it not been for the great fire that seemed to surround him whenever he moved, he could have been mistaken for a God of War.

"_The God of Fire, as you can see, is like fire itself. He is kind and soothing, yet fierce and destructive all at once," _Lucario told her, _"Like fire he consumes all that is brought before him and he is the faint light of hope in the darkness of despair."_

Peach watched as Samus, Goddess of War, walked up to Roy and punched him on the arm, her light laughter filling the air. Unbeknownst to her was how the God of Fire gazed at her. His eyes were large and warm and as he gazed at the lovely woman in front of him, Peach could see how loving he was and how much he cared for the woman before him. A lump formed in her throat as Peach saw this, wishing that Lucario would do the same for her. She saw the yearning in Roy's eyes, the desperate wish to be with the beautiful woman before him. She wondered if Lucario yearned for her in the same way, trying his best to keep it hidden, yet bursting with love for her at the same time.

The image faded to that of two pink puffballs and one other puffball with bat- like wings. One of the pink puffballs was gulping down food by the ton while the other one slept peacefully on a little bed of roses. The puffball with bat- like wings, however, was also training on a dummy, his every sword stroke lightning fast and powerful.

"_The one who is eating is Kirby, God of Plenty. The one who sleeps and dreams away is Jigglypuff, Goddess of Sleep. The final one is Metaknight, God of Darkness," _Lucario said, _"Kirby, however, is also God of Gluttony. He eats all day and all night, never ceasing to eat. His very stomach is nothing more than a black hole, unending and full of darkness. Though Roy, as God of Fire, eats all things as well, Kirby rivals him in appetite. He is responsible for good harvests. However, if you should anger him, you shall have a great famine that can last up to a hundred years…"_

"Oh my…" Peach breathed, tightening her grip on Lucario's paws, "How frightening!"

Indeed she was frightened, but with her hands entwined with that of Lucario's, she felt safe, immune to all things. She felt that she could take on anyone and anything if Lucario was by her side. And she knew that she would die for him if she had to. But how he felt for her was a complete mystery and thus she remained silent. She then turned her attention to Jigglypuff as Lucario began to speak about her.

She soon found herself unable to concentrate on Lucario's words as Metaknight walked over to Jigglypuff and gently smoothed her one curl out of her face. The loving gesture by a being so dark was news to Peach, yet she did not complain. The knight reminded her of a mysterious being who remained aloof, yet opened up to her all at once. She watched as the knight removed his mask and placed a gentle kiss atop Jigglypuff's forehead before going back to his training, as if nothing had happened. Her heart skipped a beat when she compared herself to Jigglypuff, how they both seemed to enjoy roses and the color pink. It hammered in her chest when she realized that Metaknight was blue in color. The same color as Lucario's fur…

"_Alas, my queen, it is getting late,"_ Lucario whispered, snapping her from her thoughts, _"We must be off."_

Peach blinked and immediately stood up. "Yes… well… I suppose we should be off then, Lucario."

He extended his paw to take her hand and slowly steered her towards the castle. Peach didn't bother looking around at the beauty of nature that surrounded her, not caring how beautiful the sunset was or how lovely the flowers. All that mattered was his paw in her hand.

**

"And-a to settle the dispute-a among the Zoras and Gerudos, I was thinking-a of dividing up the land-a for them-a," Mario said, "It-a will allow the Gerudos their desert-a region and the Zoras their waters-a.." He turned to the young woman sitting next to him, his expression expectant. "What do you think-a, Peachy?"

Peach gave a start of surprise and blinked a bit before settling back down. "Oh… uh… yes… that's a very good idea, Mario."

"You seem-a lost, Peachy," Mario observed, "Are you alright-a?"

Peach put on a false smile and nodded. "Yes! Better than I have in a long time."

Indeed she had been lost, lost in the amber eyes of the creature that stood next to her throne. He had stood there for so long that it was as if he had turned to stone. Fear welled up in the young queen's heart at the thought, thankful for the cool breeze that would ripple his fur. It was that breeze that caused her to sigh in relief, being reminded that he was not turned to stone.

She had had a great many lessons with him already, each one more interesting than the last. And with every lesson, her heart raced more and more in his presence, her happiness growing the more time she spent with Lucario. She felt whatever affection she held for Mario on their wedding day slowly draining away, only to be showered upon this great beast. And it was during one of their lessons that she had made a final confession to herself: love.

She had fallen in love with the blue beast, the mysterious Lucario. She did not know if this was sudden or not, but it did not matter. Had she not been married, she would have married the beast right then and there on the spot. She loved him, but his feelings remained a mystery to her, always shrouded in the shadows. Though she did all she could to find small clues of his feelings, she was unable to detect any. She hoped, so so hoped, that he was merely good at hiding his feelings from her. But she knew that this was against all hope. This great mystery vexed her and a great sorrow fell across her heart.

She was suffering, day and night she was suffering. It did not take long for this suffering to take its toll on her and she began to refuse to eat. Little by little, she began to refuse her food. It was not long until she shut herself in her room, refusing to see anyone. Not even her own parents were granted permission to see her. Lucario, however, found a way for him to pass through and it brought the suffering queen great joy when the blue creature entered her room.

"_My queen, you are suffering," _he said, his voice tone unfathomable, _"What is the matter?"  
_It was then that she burst into tears. Great salty drops rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her bed as she cried on and on. Her memories of the beautiful sunny days with Lucario by her side filled her mind, filling her with joy and sorrow all at once. She could not, would not, take any more of her suffering. She needed to know and know now.

"Lucario!" she cried out, throwing herself in his arms, "Lucario, I must know…"

"_What must you know, my queen? What must I teach you?"_

"It is nothing you can teach me," she sobbed, "I must, must know! Please…"

For a small moment, Lucario was quiet. He then gently set Peach back on the bed and knelt before her.

"_I live to serve my queen and shall tell her all she needs to know,"_ he declared.

Peach leaned forward and touched his face, relishing the feel of his fur through her fingers. "Lucario… I need to know… do you love me?"

**

Rejection. That was the one thing within her young queen's mind that day. And she could sense it.

She opened her eyes, her dark crimson eyes. As a watcher of darkness, she had seen and sensed a great many things. With years upon years of training, her senses were heightened beyond that of any mortal's and she was feared. Feared beyond anything in the world. She struck from the shadows and disappeared just as quickly as she had come. There were many who spoke of her, in whispers for fear that she might have been listening. They called her a snake, a monster, a shadow in the night.

A Sheikah.

She had been hired by royals of many generations. Sometimes as an assassin, other times as a spy. But still she was feared by all and seen by few. She was a watcher of shadows and it was in the shadows she would forever remain.

But there was one queen who did not fear her. This queen had sapphire eyes filled with wisdom beyond her years. She had sensed her approach and found her. No mortal had ever done that before. Living for hundreds upon thousands of years, she had only appeared to offer her services to the Royal Family in times of great need. But not once were they able to catch her, to know where she was. This new queen, with her wise sapphire eyes was a truly different creature.

But she did not demand what so many other royals had demanded in the past. She did not ask for an assassin or a spy. She did not wish for money or power. The thing she asked for was so unusual, even the training of a Sheikah could not stop her from gaping in surprise.

She asked her to be the Devil's Advocate for her daughter.

The Devil's Advocate. The person to whom one would tell their deepest, darkest secrets to and if time need be, only the Devil's Advocate may step forward and reveal these secrets. It was a dark role, full of twists and lies. But she accepted this role and thus a special bond had been created between her and the infant child. When the child was joyful, she felt it. While the child was sad, she felt its tears. The child knew of the Devil's Advocate, the role which she had accepted from the queen. But not once was she summoned to hear her secrets, the secrets that not even her mother should know.

Until now.

"_Sheik? Sheik… can you hear me…?"_

Sheik sighed. _"Yes, your highness. I am here."_

"_Sheik… can you come to my room? I need to tell you some things…"_

In a puff of smoke, the Sheikah disappeared. Nothing could be said as she traveled to the castle, moving at such a speed that no living thing could match. It was through the young princess's, now queen's, window she climbed and there she saw the now grown woman, the woman who was once the infant she swore to watch over.

She saw the suffering this woman had gone through but said nothing. She was here to listen to her secrets and give her help if need be. Nothing more.

"What do you wish to tell me, Queen Peach?" she asked, bowing slightly.

Peach turned to her, her bottom lip trembling. "You swear never to tell a single soul?"

"That I cannot swear, your highness," she said, "For if need be, you story must be told to the world. But if there is no need then my lips are thus sealed."

Peach nodded. "Very well. That answer shall suffice." She cleared her throat and spoke again, her voice shaking with tears. "As you know, I married Mario Mario very, very recently…"

"Indeed," Sheik agreed, "I sensed your happiness and celebrated with you, hidden deep in the shadows."

Peach nodded, though she did not seem to hear Sheik all that properly. She then fell to her knees before the Sheikah, her small hands in her lap. Sheik gently placed her thin bandaged fingers upon the young queen's forehead and waited.

"I… I thought it would be the happiest day of my life," Peach continued, wringing her hands, "I was marrying the man of my dreams, going to be crowned queen in only a few months time… I had everything…"

"Mm…" Sheik agreed, "You were truly blessed, sweet princess…"

It was then that a sobbed escaped her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But then the people rebelled because they didn't think Mario would make a good king! They rebelled and I was… scared… so, so scared…"

"Fear is a natural thing, Your Highness," Sheik whispered soothingly, "Though sometimes shameful, fear is what makes you human, what sets you apart from the gods."

"But then mother prayed to the gods, asking them to send a sign proving Mario's right to the throne," Peach went on, "And the sign came… it came as a creature from deep beneath the sea…"

"The creature you know as Lucario?" Sheik asked, "The one who occupies your thoughts morning and night?"

Suddenly, the young queen lost control of herself completely. Throwing herself into the Sheikah's embrace, she buried her face in her shoulder and cried as if her heart was breaking. Though this position was rather awkward for the Sheikah, she returned the embrace, not as motherly or loving as Peach would have preferred, but soothing enough to assure her that she had a friend who would help her no matter what. The tears never stopped flowing, her little hiccups and wails never ceased. But this did not matter to either of the two women.

Sheik supported the young queen as she had promised her mother so long ago. She had truly treasured the time when she witnessed the little princess become a strong, gentle queen. It was her own light in the shadows she knew so well, a small glimmer of meaning for her as she had watched from the shadows from so long. She gently brushed Peach off and sat next to her on her bed, struggling to find the words with which to comfort her.

"He didn't say whether or not he actually… you know," Peach hiccupped, wringing her little hands, "All he said was that we couldn't be together because we were of different worlds… I was tied to the mortal world while he was of a divine race… but… but I just can't imagine life without him anymore!"

Sheik watched as Peach burst into tears again, unable to do anything to comfort the sorrowful queen. Once or twice she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and dwelled on her own thoughts. She thought of all those people she had seen, those she had spoken to on her travels, though very briefly. She remembered how powerful magic users would use their dark magic to warp mortals beyond their limits, giving them all they wished, yet sometimes cursing them at the same time.

And it was then that she remembered a dark sorcerer of old, one so potent that he was said to be able to control fate itself. But no one went to him without being forced to pay a price and it was often exorbitant, even going as far as the victim's own soul. But he was the only one who could help the young queen.

"I know of a sorcerer, Your Highness," Sheik whispered, "A powerful, ancient sorcerer who knows dark magic better than any living mortal. He may help you, but…"

Peach's eyes lit up at her words a smile appearing on her face for the first time in what seemed like years. "But…?"

"But the cost for his services is high," she replied, "Sometimes even going as far as costing the victim their very soul in exchange for a potion of some kind."

Peach was living in a fantasy, a fantasy where she could acquire a potion of some sort that would make Lucario hers forever. Whether it be her very form transforming or a love philter of some sort, it did not matter. She only wished to stay with her beloved creature forever and more. Price was nothing to her for she could afford any price at any given time.

"Fetch him for me," she ordered, "I shall pay any price he asks for."

**

"Any price?" he asked, moistening his lips with his tongue, "Any price, you say?"

The Sheikah hesitated for a moment before heaving a sigh and answering him. "Yes, Lord…"

The dark wizard's mouth turned up into a smile that was more like a leer than anything else. His large dark fingers snapped once before a great black chariot pulled by dragons appeared in front of him. His power gave him all that he wanted and more, extending the boundaries of his life so that he had the ability to live forever. Like the Sheikah, he was blessed to live for thousands upon thousands of years. But he gained his extended years through his own raw power whereas Sheik gained hers from the favor of the gods, the blessing for doing great deeds.

But those great deeds would never matter in this world, the dark wizard thought, especially if one spent all their time hidden in the shadows. Power was all that one needed to be known and live on forever. Power was the source of all things, the very thing that even the most pure hearted mortal sought for. Power was a thing to be reckoned with, a force that no weak mortal could ever hope to obtain.

With the Sheikah by his side, he rode through the skies, his destination marked by a single lantern light in a castle in the distance. The light, he knew, signified the room of his client, the lovely Queen Peach. As he neared the window, his chariot evaporated into black smoke and he entered the room with Sheik by his side.

The queen was truly a beautiful creature. Lovely as an orchid, she was pale as can be and as delicate as silk. Her pure white skin was soft to the touch and her every movement was like a dance. Her bearing was tall and regal, but from deep behind her baby blue eyes he could see a tiny spark of fear dancing within them. Taking her porcelain hand, he brushed his lips upon her tiny fingers before straightening and fixing his dark yellow eyes on her baby blue ones.

"Queen Peach, I presume," he said in his deep, booming voice.

"Lord Ganondorf, Wizard of the North," Queen Peach squeaked, "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine," he replied with a wide grin, "I do believe you requested my services?"

"Indeed," Peach said, her voice gaining confidence, "You know, do you not, of the creature known as Lucario?"

Ganondorf nodded. "Yes… he is a rare creature, the last of his kind. When all of his divine race but he was killed in a great massacre, he was taken up to the heavens and made immortal. Now he serves as a messenger of the gods and he is a truly valuable thing to them. As a form of bringing him back to the heavens, one is to burn him as a sacrifice so the smoke may travel to the heavens with his very essence in it and the cycle shall begin again…"

Peach winced at his words, her heart hammering at the speed of light at the words "sacrifice" and "burn". But she managed to regain her composure so that she may speak.

"Yes… well… what I wish for you to do is to make it so that Lucario and I may be together… forever…"

Ganondorf's smile widened at her words, showing off his gruesome teeth. "A great thing you ask of me, Your Highness. A great thing that demands a great price…"

"Then how much gold do you want?" Peach asked, "You may have as much as you want."

"I do not want gold," he said, taking a step closer, "There are things you may give me… things that are more, much more wonderful than mere gold."

"Gems then?" the queen asked, "You may have as many gems as you can carry."

"Not gems," Ganondorf insisted, gently running a hand over her bosom, "But there is something you can give me…"

It was Sheik who realized his meaning first. With lightning fast speed she was at the queen's side, a small knife in her hand, pointed right at Ganondorf's throat. Her crimson eyes were narrowed in intense hatred, almost glowing in the bright moonlight.

"You Highness, do not do this!" she hissed, "He is a monster! A dark wizard who wants nothing more than your body!"

Ganondorf let out a laugh, a cruel and merciless laugh. It sent shivers down the spine of both Peach and Sheik, seeming to echo around the castle grounds. His yellow eyes shone even brighter now as he took a step closer, his features contorted into that of a menacing tiger, just ready to pounce on its prey.

"If you do not meet my demands, my dear," he purred, "Then there is no way that I may help you… you wish to be with this Lucario forever you merely must spend one night with me… one night is a small price for an eternity with the one you love…"

"If you think she'll fall for such trickery…" Sheik warned, but was stopped by a delicate white hand.

Peach gently pushed Sheik's knife away and turned to face the dark wizard before her. "If one night is all that you ask, then I shall do so willingly… if it means that I may be with my love for the rest of my days…"

"Your Highness!" Sheik protested desperately, unable to believe her ears, "Your Highness, I-"

"Sheik, will you please leave us be?" Peach asked, her tone cold, "I have a long night ahead of me."

"Your-"

"You heard the lady, Sheik," Ganondorf chuckled menacingly, "Get out."

Though she wanted desperately to protest against such an act, Sheik had no power in changing either of their minds. They were both thirsty for the passion they felt in their hearts and she had no power over that. Straightening up, she fixed Ganondorf with one last icy glare before taking a Deku Nut out of a hidden pocket and throwing it on the ground. She caught one last glimpse of Ganondorf's meaty hand upon the lacings of Peach's dress before she disappeared into the night.

**

Peach looked down at herself. Her arms, her legs, her body was covered from head to toe in pink fur. Her palms and chest bore sharp silver spikes. Her ears blew in the wind.

After the break of dawn she was raised from her sleep by Ganondorf, who had kept her awake most of the night. He had been hard, much too hard on her and she still felt the sores he had left upon her body. But it was worth it. Her very form had been warped, transformed beyond all boundaries. She was one of them now.

A Lucario.

She had been placed in this field by means of teleportation magic, the exact spot where she knew the blue creature would meditate every day. Today was the day, she knew, when she would finally be his forever. To frolic and play among the grass as they should. Her heart soared to new heights at that thought.

It was then that she began her search for him, wandering from field to field. She never realized that the island was so large, wondering why her parents had never told her any of this. But she pushed those thoughts from her head and proceeded to continue searching.

And then she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a lone figure far away, simply sitting on the grass as if in meditation. Using her new muscular legs, she propelled herself forward, flying over the blades of grass.

"_Lucario!"_ she called, using her mind to speak, _"Lucario!"_

When the blue creature opened his great amber eyes, he gave a shout of surprise. He saw a figure running towards him, a figure dressed in pink. No, she had pink fur all over her body, silver spikes on her hands and chest. She was a beautiful creature, a creature that he had not seen in thousands of years.

"_Y-You're…"_ he stammered, _"You're…"_

"_One of your kind,"_ she finished for him, _"Yes…"_

"_I thought everyone was murdered long ago,"_ he said.

The pink creature shook her head. _"My parents survived and it was not long until they had me… Lucaria…"_

Lucario felt a lump form in his throat. _"Such a beautiful name… for a beautiful woman…"_

Lucaria placed a small paw on his shoulder, sending chills down his spine. _"But my parents are long dead and… and soon you shall be the sole survivor of the Divine Race…"_

"_But wait!"_ Lucario exclaimed, _"We are of the same race… of two opposite genders… we can rebuild our race."_

He saw her familiar looking baby blue eyes light up as his words, feeling her aura as it was ignited in happiness. She felt familiar to him, as if he had felt this aura before. But he had no time to react as she threw her arms around him and joined her body with his. As time grew on, their movements became more frantic and more rhythmic. Their breathing was harsh and ragged, their heart rates frantic. Lucario came in for one final thrust.

Man things happened at once. The spike upon his chest ripped into the delicate pink fur upon the chest of Lucaria, tearing it right off. He watched in horror as the form of the pink creature melted away to be replaced with one of a familiar, very familiar young woman.

Peach screamed in terror as her disguise melted off of her, revealing her delicate body all covered in bruises and who knows what else. Her misfortune was only made worse as a great flash of light was seen off in the distance. After shielding her eyes from the light she removed her hand once the light was gone and she let loose another piercing scream.

"My daughter!" Zelda yelled, all dignity gone.

She pushed past Link, Mario, and the great many guards she had brought with her to run and embrace her naked daughter. Peach was in a daze, confusion clouding her senses. She saw her father, his blue eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. She saw the guards, their spears flashing in the bright sunshine. At their head she saw Sheik, her crimson eyes swimming in tears as she was forced to do this task. But most of all, she saw the look of horror and disgust on Mario's face, an expression that then transformed into that of anger. She saw his face turn tomato red at the sight he saw, a flame of anger igniting from behind his eyes.

"Guards-a!" he bellowed, "Guards-a! Guards-a! Seize him-a!"

She watched helplessly as the spear wielding guards dashed forward, their powerful weapons pointed straight at Lucario. The blue creature did not resist as he was grabbed by two guards, twisting his arms behind his back. She saw him being dragged off, away from her, as if it were a punishment of what she had done. Her heart was beating against her chest, sending great flashes of pain throughout her body. Her mother's arms seemed to fade in and out, in and out. There was no mercy from her pain, no pity in her sorrow and angst. Her senses were scattered beyond anything she could have imagined, her head throbbed with pain. Only one thought entered her mind, the one thing that she could do at this very moment.

She buried her face in her mother's shoulder and burst into tears.

**

"Oh gods… what have I done?" Pit whispered, backing away from the cauldron.

Pikachu maintained a firm grip on his shoulder, but he was still jostled just a bit. "I'll tell you what you've done… you basically just ruined the life of an innocent mortal!"

"I… I've caused pain and suffering…" Pit whispered, his hands curling into fists, "I… I… I've destroyed the lives of innocent mortals for my own selfish gain…"

Pikachu gently patted his hand. "You know what you need to do…"

He turned to face his young companion, his heart heavy with remorse. "I have to apologize don't I?"

The little yellow mouse nodded. "Yes… but you also need something more. You destroyed the love life of an innocent mortal girl… you must do everything you can to help her rebuild it…"

Despite his sorrow, a small smile crossed Pit's face. "I'm no God of Love, Pikachu…"

"But you are God of Light," he pointed out, "And in just the right light, any mortal can be as beautiful as can be…"

"But that won't erase the wrongdoings that I caused… it won't do anything besides just _maybe_ make them look better…"

Pikachu patted Pit's hand. "Just do what you think is right."

A golden light surrounded Pit, a light so bright it would blind any mortal who dared to look upon it. Pikachu stood back and smiled as the light engulfed his young friend and he disappeared, taking the form of a golden comet. Hopping up on the rim of the cauldron, the little mouse watched as the golden comet made its way to the mortal world and crashed landed in an open field, not far away from the Royal Family.

"Good luck, buddy…"

**

Pit got up and brushed himself off. He would have preferred a softer landing, but under these circumstances, he deserved the crash landing. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face where Peach, Zelda, and Link were kneeling, huddled close together. Mario was a tiny red dot on the horizon as he followed his guards, who seemed to be dragging something. Something blue in color and strange, yet beautiful all at once. Pit's guilt squirmed in his stomach, but he squared his shoulders and approached the three kneeling on the grass.

Link took off the cloak he wore and draped it over his daughter's shoulders, hiding her nakedness from the cool wind that blew through the field. Zelda had refused to relinquish her embrace on her daughter and despite her sorrow and same, she allowed no tears to flow from her eyes. Peach, meanwhile, was crying her soul out, her face hidden in shame. Sheik stood off to the side, watching, filled with remorse for what she had done.

It had been a truly hard decision for the Sheikah as she had never had to do this before. But she couldn't simply allow the young queen to strike such a deal with the Dark Sorcerer of the North. She had sworn to protect her with everything she had and thus is brought her to the room of her parents at the break of dawn.

Link and Zelda were shocked to hear her story at first, but quickly regained themselves and ordered a small group of guards to enter Peach's bedroom. By the time they forced the door open, the sorcerer was nowhere to be seen and all that was left of Peach was her pink nightgown on the floor. Fearing the worse, the former King and Queen organized a search party for their daughter and Mario was informed immediately. Though every inch of the castle had been searched, the guards found nothing. Then Sheik had sensed something using the powerful link that she had formed with the young queen. She had felt a surge of passion quite suddenly as she too joined the search, hidden deep within the shadows. And it was then that she knew Peach was nowhere in the castle.

She was out in the field.

Peach lifted her head and stared up at her father, her face drenched with tears. She expected to see the icy blue flash in his eyes, the sign that showed he was furious. But no. Former King Link's eyes were light and warm, filled with pity and shame. Still not understanding, she shook slightly in her mother's arms, her eyes darting back and forth between her cloak covered form to her father, to her mother, and back again. Her heart raced, her head pounded, but she knew she had to know.

"D-Daddy…" she whispered, "D-Daddy… what happened?"

Link was taken aback. His daughter had not called him that since she was a mere child, just about to blossom into the world. He had always been "father", "my lord", and "my king" to her since she had turned 13.

Link sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You… you were traveling in the arms of lust…"

"Your Highness," Sheik whispered, wringing her hands, "Forgive me, but… but I knew I had to… to…"

Peach dried her tears and turned her baby blue eyes upwards to meet Sheik's crimson ones. "T-That's… that's alright, Sheik… I did a shameful thing and… and I deserve all of this… but Lucario…"

She looked imploringly at her mother. When Zelda refused to meet her eyes, she turned to her father. Link gritted his teeth, his face white.

"I… I'm sorry, Precious, but… he has to go…"

Precious. He had not called her that in years. When she turned 14, she became "princess" or "Lady Peach" to him.

Peach's bottom lip trembled and once again, she succumbed to tears. Her mother's embrace tightened on her as she cried on and on. She didn't even notice the soft sounds of footsteps on the grass, how the air suddenly seemed sweeter, or how the meadow suddenly seemed brighter.

But Link and Zelda noticed. Sheik backed away from the approaching light, knowing full well what was happening. She looked once at the former queen, who nodded. Bowing once to the Royal Family, she threw a Deku Nut on the ground and disappeared.

Link's face was expressionless. "So… you're here…"

Pit gulped, unable to find the proper words. "Uh… yeah?"

"It's good to see you again, Pit," Zelda said, making his heart leap, "How long has it been? Ten, twenty years?"

Pit gave a start of surprise. "Y-You… you…"

"I knew you were the white stallion who brought me here? Yes, I did."

Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, sparkled with humor at the angel's surprise. From deep within, he saw wisdom. It was a truly unique thing, a wisdom beyond her years that almost no mortal could handle bearing the burden of. It was the wisdom in her eyes that made Pit notice her in the first place. And it was her gentle beauty and kind spirit that sparked his love for her.

"You're a lucky man, Link…" he said sadly, "A really lucky man…"

He then turned to the young queen in Zelda's arms, trying his best to avoid looking at her body. "I… I'm sorry… for everything that I've done, I'm sorry…"

Peach gasped in surprise at the voice that addressed her. It was an unearthly voice, a voice that echoed all around the meadow and seemed to sing. When she looked up, she expected to see the mighty Roy or the beautiful Samus. But instead, her eyes met the sky blue ones of a boy. A boy who was still in his teens. But despite this, his white wings revealed to her that he was of a Divine Race.

Or one of the gods themselves…

"Sorry?" she asked, drying her tears, "Sorry… for what?"

The boy bit his lip, tears shining in the corners of his eyes. "I… I was the one who ruined your marriage… who hit you with my lust arrow and… and drove you to fall in love with a love that could never be…"

Silence fell on the group at his words. Peach wrung her hands, trying to make sense of all of this. Zelda's eyes, filled with sorrow once more and she proceeded to smooth out her daughter's golden locks, unable to find her voice to speak. Link, however, looked to the horizon, where he saw a great many figures moving about and a large pile of timber wood already at the top of the hill.

"Lust is a dark thing…" he said quietly, "It twists and warps its victims and makes them do things they never would do. It warps the mind into thinking what one should never think, destroys a golden bond that a man and a woman had forged so long ago, and rips apart families. Lust is a dark path that twists and turns through life and brings you into the great unknown…"

Pit hung his head in shame. He had caused this misery to happen. Because he allowed his own anger to take control, he had brought pain and misery on innocent mortals. Then Zelda spoke, lifting his heart slightly.

"Indeed…" she said, "But lust is also a beautiful thing. It creates the bonds between a man and a woman, sometimes blossoming and prospering." She took Link's hand. "It is lust that leads to love… that leads to the golden bond forged between a man and… and a woman…."

"What you speak is true, Lady Zelda," Pit whispered, "What you say is true…"

He then knelt at their feet, placing the golden bow he carried on the ground. "I, Pit, God of Light, promise to do all I can in my power to atone for my sins. I shall allow your land to prosper, to be looked upon as the most beautiful island on terra firma. I shall allow no more wars, only peace, for the next thousand years. I shall never allow a famine or a plague to break out among your people. I shall do everything I can to erase your shame and make your life anew. And…" he turned his gaze to Peach. "I swear that I shall do all I can to once again forge the golden bond between you and your husband…" he turned back to Link. "All this and more I swear upon… the River Styx…"

Link smiled at him, warm and comforting. "A vow upon the River Styx may never be broken… we accept your apologies…"

And he held out his hand. Pit, unsure of what to do, took it. They shared a firm handshake and the mark of the River Styx, a tiny drop of water, appeared on their hands. Zelda watched this and she too smiled, happy that her shame would soon be gone.

Pit then got up, surveying both Link and Zelda with his sky blue eyes. "You know… you two are both wise and pure in every way… we could use people like you up in the Sky Palace…"

Zelda smiled and shook her head. "Thank you for your kind offer, but we are both happy as we are here in the mortal world."

"But if we should someday grow tired of this place, we shall take your offer," Link told him.

Pit nodded. "Then the offer stands… remember my offer… and choose your path wisely…"

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. A golden comet soared across the sky. Link and Zelda huddled close to their daughter, watching as the comet turned flips in the air and disappeared.

Smoke curled up on the horizon, the smell of burning fur filled the air. Peach watched this smoke and she saw what seemed to be a blue phoenix soaring joyfully into the wide blue sky. She placed her hand on her heart. She knew her life would never be the same again because of Pit's actions, but despite the misery and pain they caused, she was grateful for them. Then, she spoke aloud, in a whisper only she could hear.

"Goodbye… my love…"

**Whew! That was long…**

**So, I think a nice explanation of this myth is in order. The myth of Pasiphae and the white bull begins with the story of Europa, represented here by Princess Zelda. Zeus falls in love with Europa and visits her in the form of a white bull. (Pit as a white stallion) He plays with her for a bit before allowing her to mount him and taking her to the Island of Crete where she is discovered by a prince and marries him.**

**We then skip ahead in time. Europa has given birth to four sons. The eldest, Minos, marries Pasiphae, represented here by Peach. Of course, in this story, Peach can also be seen playing a tiny part of Minos' role as being the offspring of Link and Zelda aka Europa and that one prince whose name escapes me. The people of Crete do not believe that Minos is to be their king. After a revolt begins, Minos prays to Poseidon, God of the Sea, to send him a sign that proves his right to the throne.**

**Poseidon responds with a beautiful white bull. And it is tradition that the bull must be sacrificed as thanks to him. But since the bull was so beautiful, Minos insisted that he should keep it for himself, thus angering Poseidon. The angry sea god then uttered a curse: Pasiphae was to be stricken with a sudden passion for the bull. And to fulfill her lust, she convinced the great inventor, Daedelus, to construct a wooden cow for her so that she may mate with the bull. Thus resulting in the Minotaur.**

**I did not wish to portray anyone here (except maybe Ganondork) as the true villain of the story. In the myth, Pasiphae merely orders the inventor Daedelus to construct the wooden cow. In here, I chose to take a darker turn as a result of the dark path of lust. **

**In addition, Poseidon never feels guilty for what he did. He is a god and to gods, mortals are nothing more than a few mere soap bubbles. You make friends with them once and just like that, they're gone. Also, Europa and her husband are never offered a place among the gods. In fact, Pit's offer is a nod to another Greek myth that I admire: The 12 Labors of Heracles. You might know him as Hercules, his Roman name.**

**Sheik was added in here just cause. That and I like ninjas… **

**The white bull was never killed, unlike Lucario. In fact, it was soon after released and ran wild around Crete. It trampled crops and caused misery. It was later killed by Heracles as one of his 12 labors.**

**Ganondorf's title, Wizard of the North, is a reference to a favorite book series of mine. It is ****The Ranger's Apprentice.**

**I had a lot of fun thinking up what type of gods the other Smashers would be. Unfortunately, I couldn't use them all, but I just might publish an epilogue after the contest featuring all of them… or not…**

**PIE IS WAY BETTER THAN CAKE!!!! THE CAKE IS A LIE!!! A LIE I SAY!!!!**

**Thanks for reading and wish me luck in the contest!**


End file.
